


Марионетки

by Fatia



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шут мастерит куклы, а Фитц бежит от прошлого.<br/>Бета: Alleeya, ariwenn<br/>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марионетки

Лихорадка принесла с собой сны. Они были наполнены душистыми лугами, зелёной травой, щекочущей босые ноги, и звонким смехом. Я вновь стал шестилетним мальчишкой, беспечным и свободным. Ласковый голос, зовущий меня обедать, светлые длинные волосы, тёплые руки — вот и всё, что я помнил о той, прошлой жизни. И о женщине, которая была моей матерью.  
Женщине, дарившей ощущение счастья, которое, казалось, никогда не закончится.  
— Кеппет! Вернись, Кеппет! — звала меня мама.  
Я не видел её лица, и это пугало. Мои ноги становились непослушными, дрожали, и я невольно убегал от неё всё дальше и дальше.  
У мамы не было ни лица, ни имени, только голос: обычный, ничем не примечательный — таких сотни, если не тысячи. Я бежал, опасаясь, что опять попаду в ловушку. Что это — иллюзия, приманка. Что меня, как щенка, схватят за шкирку и бросят в подземелье. И всё начнётся заново.  
— Кеппет! — кричала она.  
Трава становилась всё выше. Обвивала ноги, цеплялась за одежду, хлестала по лицу.  
— Вернись!  
Воздуха не хватало, в боку начало колоть.  
— Вернись! — Голос был слышен совсем близко.  
Я споткнулся и упал. Травы с жадностью набросились на меня и стали опутывать. Липкие, как паутина, и крепкие, словно стальные цепи, — они сжимали, душили, создавали вокруг живой кокон.  
— Вернись…  
— …Фитц. Вернись ко мне, — звал Шут. Я рванулся навстречу его голосу и… проснулся.

***  
— Тебе опять приснился кошмар.  
— Лихорадка, — пояснил я, не желая продолжать разговор.  
— Конечно, лихорадка. — Он кивнул и подал мне чашку. — Пей!  
— Чай из ивовой коры? — я скривился. Целительница постоянно меня им поила, чтобы снять жар.  
— Да, пей. У меня есть ещё целый кувшин, — Шут кивнул в сторону стола, на котором стоял большой глиняный сосуд.  
— Может, бренди? Оно неплохо бодрит по утрам.  
Он не оценил мою шутку. Всунув мне чашку с набившим оскомину чаем, Шут вернулся к работе над куклами. Друг до сих пор сердился за то, что я утаил от него существование Неттл.  
В его доме-мастерской пахло лаком и красками. Засушенные травы и грибы висели причудливыми гирляндами над очагом. На полках, прибитых к стене, лежали готовые игрушки, дожидаясь, когда их купят. На столе всегда был продуманный беспорядок: куски дерева разной величины и породы соседствовали с инструментами для резьбы, нити для марионеток были бережно смотаны и ютились рядом с кистями для рисования. В небольших мисках лежал разноцветный порошок для изготовления красок.  
Я часами наблюдал, как из сырья под умелыми пальцами Шута возникали удивительно красивые куклы, к которым сами собой тянулись руки. Дети были в восторге от ярких забавных игрушек, и мой друг никогда не оставался без работы.  
— Мне снилась мать, — нехотя признался я. — Я её совсем не помню — слишком мал был, когда меня привели к Верити.  
— Почему это тревожит тебя? — Шут с любопытством посмотрел на меня.  
— Она была из Горного королевства.  
Он на миг прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Иногда мне казалось, что Шут понимает мои страхи и сомнения лучше, чем я сам. Порой это пугало.  
— Ты бы не хотел с ней встретиться. — Не вопрос — утверждение.  
— Встретиться? Да я бы её не узнал, даже постучись она сейчас в дверь! — я горько улыбнулся и добавил тише: — У меня нет семьи. Нет и никогда не было.  
У тебя есть я, маленький брат. И волчонок. Разве этого мало? Я не знал, что ответить Ночному Волку.  
Он зевнул, встал и направился к дверям.  
На охоту? — с надеждой спросил я.  
Да. Сегодня я поймаю много кроликов.  
Не лопнешь?  
Мяса никогда не бывает много.  
Ты прав, — просто ответил я. — Подожди меня. Я пойду с тобой!  
Я со стоном сел в кровати и потянулся за сапогами и тёплой одеждой. Спина болела так, словно наконечник стрелы до сих пор оставался в ране и при каждом движении проворачивался и глубже вгрызался в плоть.  
— Ты идёшь на прогулку? — спросил Шут.  
— Охоту.  
— Пойти с тобой?  
Хотя мне нравилось его молчаливое присутствие, я отказался. Сейчас я хотел побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Ночному Волку не нужно объяснять это — он был частью меня. Шут же порой был дотошней и упрямей Чейда в своём стремлении узнать чужие секреты.  
— Тебя сегодня лихорадило, — напомнил Шут. Он отложил инструменты, встал и подошёл ко мне. Друг мог сколько угодно обижаться, но скрыть тревогу, пропитавшую каждый жест, ему никак не удавалось.  
— Прогулка не повредит, — сказал я и вышел из дому.  
Шут не стал останавливать меня.

***  
Снег искрился на солнце, словно был покрыт бриллиантовой пыльцой. Морозный воздух обжигал холодом лёгкие, а запахи воспринимались чётче, острее.  
Вниз. К реке — там свежий след.  
Ночной Волк потрусил вперёд, время от времени склоняя морду к земле и принюхиваясь. Он не спешил, давая мне возможность не отставать. Я шёл вперёд, морщась от боли и стараясь думать только про охоту и кроликов. Быть волком проще — это мне было известно не понаслышке. Соблазн вновь разделить с ним тело, познать пьянящее ощущение свободы был велик, но я не мог каждый раз прятаться в его сознании. Несмотря ни на что, я оставался человеком.  
Возле горной реки мы нашли цепочку следов на снегу. Ночной Волк принюхался, вздыбил загривок, крадучись подошёл к кусту с роскошной снежной шапкой и зарычал, низко, угрожающе. Перепуганный заяц выскочил из укрытия и, петляя, помчался к лесу, но волк настиг его в два прыжка. Послышался придушенный писк, хрустнули кости. Ночной Волк посмотрел на меня — его пасть была в крови, а клыки хищно оскалены.  
Голоден?  
Я отрицательно покачал головой и пошёл вперёд, оставляя его наслаждаться добычей. Спустившись к устью реки, я увидел мальчика на противоположном берегу. Он неотрывно смотрел на меня. Как и у всех детей в Горном королевстве, его одежда была сшита из ярких тканей и подбита мехом. Я приветственно помахал ему, но он и дальше остался стоять и наблюдать за мной. У меня возникло впечатление, что он знает, кто я.  
Только этого не хватало! Неужели шпионы Регала добрались и сюда? Мне стало дурно от этой мысли. Рана от стрелы невыносимо заныла.  
Маленький брат?  
Ночной Волк почувствовал мою тревогу и был готов броситься на помощь.  
Все в порядке, — успокоил его я. — Я устал.  
Возвращаемся!  
Ты не можешь бросить добычу.  
Конечно, не могу! — Весело подтвердил он. — Поэтому ты её понесешь. Возвращаемся, брат.  
Я не стал спорить.

***  
На обратном пути я умудрился поскользнуться и упасть. По ощущениям это было очень похоже на удар под дых: резко, остро, больно, когда почти теряешь сознание и судорожно хватаешь ртом воздух, чтобы не задохнуться.  
Когда боль немного утихла, я поднялся на ноги и, опираясь на загривок Ночного Волка, доковылял до дома Шута. Он, словно предчувствуя беду, встретил нас на пороге.  
Подхватил меня, не давая позорно свалиться на пол, и довёл до кровати.  
— Как же с тобой тяжело, Фитц, — посетовал он, помогая мне снять верхнюю одежду и сапоги.  
— Повязка… мокрая, — прохрипел я, дыша тяжело, как загнанная лошадь.  
Сняв с меня рубашку, Шут неодобрительно цокнул языком и сказал:  
— Рана открылась, надо сменить бинты.  
Я ощущал себя большой марионеткой, чьи нити порвались и спутались. Шут играл роль мастера, которому предстояло подлатать меня и распутать нити, чтобы за них в будущем было удобно дергать.  
Размотав бинты, Шут осторожно ощупал края раны. Его пальцы были прохладными и облегчали боль. Зачерпнув мазь, оставленную целительницей, он стал аккуратно втирать её в рану. А потом скользнул руками вверх и стал разминать мои плечи. Мягкими растирающими движениями он снимал напряжение, накопившееся за долгое время, оставляя лишь лёгкость и умиротворение.  
— Так легче? — поинтересовался Шут, поднимаясь выше, к шее. Нажав пальцами на основание, он шутливо дёрнул меня за воинский хвост.  
— Намного, — пробормотал я, зажмурившись от удовольствия.  
Мои мускулы постепенно расслабились, боль ушла. Впервые за долгое время я ощутил себя в безопасности, словно опять попал в конюшни Баррича. В то беззаботное время, когда самой большой моей заботой было вовремя вычистить стойло и сменить солому, чтобы не получить нагоняй от наставника.  
Я безропотно позволил Шуту забинтовать меня и уложить в постель.  
— У тебя свежие синяки на спине и пояснице, — заметил друг.  
— Упал.  
Мне не хотелось ни о чём говорить. Клонило в сон, но я упрямо прогонял его. Пламя в очаге причудливо разукрасило комнату тенями. Они изгибались, перетекали друг в друга, принимая форму то людей, то животных, то дракона, расправившего крылья. Игрушки на полках казались живыми. Они улыбались нарисованными губами и кивали в такт слышной лишь им музыки. Даже Шут изменился. Его кожа и волосы стали золотыми, глаза пожелтели, а черты лица заострились, стали твёрже. Рядом со мной сидел не давешний подросток, а молодой мужчина, красивый и совершенно не похожий на моего друга. Но вот наваждение прошло, и Шут вернулся ко мне прежним мальчишкой-альбиносом.  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть. Через несколько дней нам отправляться в путь — силы тебе понадобятся.  
— Ты говоришь, как Чейд, — пожаловался я.  
Он мягко рассмеялся. Скрипнула кровать, и я инстинктивно схватил Шута за руку.  
— Что? — он удивился.  
Я не знал, что сказать. Это получилось само собой. Так ребёнок хватает мать за руку, веря, что если она останется рядом, то кошмары больше никогда его не потревожат.  
Я давно перестал быть ребёнком, но потребность в том, кто смог бы прогнать злые сны, осталась. Вместо слов я сжал его ладонь. Шут понял меня правильно. Лёг рядом, щекоча дыханием кожу, и затих.  
Спи спокойно, брат. Лишённый Запаха позаботится о тебе.  
Ночной Волк лежал на полу возле очага: сытый, сонный и довольный жизнью. Что ж, хоть одному из нас сейчас хорошо.  
Я закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам, но кроме потрескивания дров в очаге ничего не услышал. Шут был рядом, незаметный и в то же время реальный. Реальнее, чем всё, с чем я сталкивался в последние месяцы. Я решил довериться чутью брата и заботе друга.  
Кошмары этой ночью меня не тревожили.

***  
Утром в дверь постучал мальчик, которого я вчера видел возле речки. Сначала я подумал, что он пришёл купить игрушку, но ошибся: куклы его не интересовали.  
— Кеппет, тебя ждут, — сказал он. Акцент был жутким, да и слова мальчишка нещадно коверкал, но цель его визита была понятна.  
Он терпеливо стоял у порога, дожидаясь, пока я оденусь. В сторону игрушек он не смотрел, на Шута не обращал внимания. Ночному Волку мальчишка приветливо кивнул, словно старому знакомому. У меня возникло подозрение, что передо мной ребёнок, владеющий Уитом. И чем больше я к нему присматривался, тем больше оно крепчало.  
Спустившись вниз к реке и перейдя её по шаткому деревянному мосту, мы оказались на противоположном берегу. Здесь всё было знакомым и одновременно чужим. Неясные образы. Обрывки воспоминаний без спросу ворвались в память, смешивая прошлое и настоящее. Вот я, ребёнок, ужу рыбу в реке. Получается из рук вон плохо, но я не сдаюсь. Я знаю, что если пройти вверх по тропе, то можно увидеть мёртвое дерево, в которое попала молния. А дальше, в низине, где весной пасётся скот, стоит хижина. В ней живёт женщина со светлыми волосами, тёплыми руками и голосом, который может принадлежать сотне людей.  
Дарящая счастье.  
Мама.  
Я горько улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Извини, но я не могу.  
Он недоумённо посмотрел на меня и спросил:  
— Почему? Тебя там ждут.  
— Знаю, — помолчав, я добавил: — Они ждут Кеппета, но его больше нет. Я Фитц. Фитц-бастард, а у бастардов нет семьи.  
— Ты дурак. — Мальчишка презрительно сплюнул мне под ноги и, развернувшись, убежал.  
— Кто же спорит… — пробормотал я, понимая, что он не услышит этих слов.

***  
— Ты вернулся слишком быстро, — заметил Шут, не переставая вырезать из дерева деталь для будущей марионетки.  
— Я не смог пойти. В последний миг понял, что возвращаться нельзя.  
— Струсил?  
— Струсил, — подтвердил я, садясь напротив.  
Руки Шута, казалось, жили собственной жизнью. Это завораживало. Даже разговаривая со мной, он ловко соединял детали.  
Пристально посмотрев на меня, друг признался:  
— Я знал это.  
— Ещё одно предсказание Белого Пророка? — хмыкнул я скептически.  
— Ещё одна развилка. — Он равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— И куда она нас приведёт?  
— Не знаю, — немного помолчав, он добавил: — Но по всем дорогам мы пойдём вместе.  
— Это обещание?  
— О, да! — Шут лукаво улыбнулся, ловко завязал последний узелок и сунул мне в руку марионетку.  
Внешне она была очень похожа на меня: черты лица, волосы, шрамы, только оскал звериный. Волчий. Я ухмыльнулся и заметил:  
— Стар я, чтобы в куклы играть.  
— Стар, — подтвердил друг. — Но никогда не поздно научиться дёргать за ниточки.


End file.
